<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Upside Down Mirror: Muggles and Sardines by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648524">Upside Down Mirror: Muggles and Sardines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari'>Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Upside Down Mirror (All AUs) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autistic Regulus Black, Gen, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo 2020, Slice of Life, Young Regulus Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:13:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arcturus finds his grandson's inquisitive mind intriguing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arcturus Black III &amp; Regulus Black, Ignatius Prewett &amp; Regulus Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Upside Down Mirror (All AUs) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fuck Yeah Autistic Characters, Platonic Relationships</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Upside Down Mirror: Muggles and Sardines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter. I stalled a bit on this one because I wanted to make the fact I am working with the headcanon of Regulus being on the spectrum and then I realized I really didn't need to make it super obvious because there are times when it isn't super obvious that someone is on the spectrum.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why are Wizards superior to Muggles?”</p><p>Arcturus Black looked up at his young grandson who somehow managed to find his way into his study and now stood there with his arms tucked behind his back and a serious look on his young face. He found himself surprised at not having noticed the boy come in, but not he looked at the boy, perturbed that he would ask such a thing. “You know very well Regulus Arcturus Black that we are superior to Muggles, so why would you ask such a question?”</p><p>“I didn’t ask if we <em>are</em> superior to Muggles. I already <em>know</em> the answer to that question. What I asked is <em>why</em> we are superior to Muggles.”</p><p>Arcturus set the book down, looking at the small boy as his lip protruded, apparently perturbed with his grandfather not actually understanding what he meant by the question. “I see.” Arcturus then said, “Don’t pout like that. It is very unbecoming for a member of the Black household.”</p><p>He watched the boy attempt to correct his posture only for the child to fail miserably simply because he tried too hard. “You didn’t answer my question.”</p><p>“No, I hadn’t.” Arcturus pondered the question carefully, noting how the small boy put more thought into the matter than one would expect of someone so young, but he felt an honest answer should be provided to an honest question of inquiry. “We are able to use magic to fly on brooms individually while Muggles pack themselves into a container like sardines in a sardine tin and fling themselves through the air via some preposterous, outlandish, and senseless non-magical means.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Did that answer your question Regulus Arcturus?” He let one eyebrow up, amused at the serious look, or attempt at seriousness on the part of the boy.</p><p>“Yes, it did. Thank you, sir.” Regulus made a slight bow before heading out of the office and Arcturus thought that would be the end of it.</p><p>Except, it wasn’t.</p><p>A few days later he found himself paying a visit to Grimmauld place at the same time as his daughter Lucretia and her husband. The menfolk retired to the downstairs study with the door ajar as they weren’t discussing politics or any major family matter when a loud metallic thud was heard from out in the hall followed by Lucretia letting out a scream before Walburga began yelling up the stairs at her eldest.</p><p>Arcturus stepped out of the room with the other men, his head turned towards the sound of Walburga allowing him to catch sight of a homemade miniature catapult with Regulus standing nearby, his eyes wide as his mother yelled up the stairs. Turning his head in the other direction, he looked at the wall and saw a tin of sardines having left a definite smudge on the wallpaper due to the impact bending the tin to the point of tin twisted and ended up opening.</p><p>“What!” His older grandson’s voice made Arcturus turn his head back in time to see the boy confront his mother.</p><p>The woman let out a few choices curse words she honestly shouldn’t be using around the children, chewing him out for his latest prank. Sirius looked at the catapult incredibly, then at the mess on the wall which could be taken care of with a good Scouring Charm or even House Elf magic. That of course wasn’t the point of the matter.</p><p>“I <em>didn’t</em> do it.” Sirius snapped, only for his mother to pull on his ear.</p><p>“Of course you didn’t, you little…”</p><p>“Walburga,” Arcturus clicked his tongue, wishing his son would stand up to his wife more often. She pulled back, looking at the family head. More importantly, her yelling stopped. He looked at his youngest grandson, whose hands were tucked behind his back. “Regulus Arcturus Black. In front of me now.”</p><p>The boy complied, stepping in front of the man while still holding his hands behind his back. “Yes sir?”</p><p>“Do you know anything about this?”</p><p>“How could he possibly know anything about this?”</p><p>“Walburga,” The woman shut up as he looked down at his grandson giving him a rather serious look. “Well.”</p><p>“It was me.”</p><p>It amused him how the rest of the family looked at the quietest manner in surprise, including Sirius, although his facial features twisted into a scowl due to the fact his younger brother almost got them in trouble with their mother. Almost, if one didn’t include having one’s ear tugged of course. Arcturus turned his head to look at the bent out of shape sardine can. “And what is that?”</p><p>“That is my Muggles crammed into a sardine tin flung via some preposterous, outlandish, and senseless non-magical means.”</p><p>He turned to look at his grandson who maintained his serious look but found himself quite amused by the situation. “And what pray tell have you learned from this experience?”</p><p>Walburga of course fumed silently as Regulus said without batting an eye. “Muggles are very foolish.”</p><p>This of course led to more surprised looks from the rest of the family. “I see. I understand wanting to experiment and prove one's theories as you have, but until you enter Hogwarts I suggest having adult supervision and perhaps having said adult take you outside somewhere.”</p><p>“Yes, grandfather. I promise to do so in the future.”</p><p>“Then I think this matter is resolved, but you and your brother can head back upstairs to your rooms.”</p><p>“Yes sir.” Regulus turned and started up the stairs while Sirius glared at him when Walburga said,” Wait.”</p><p>“I may have played a hand in putting the idea into my grandson’s head, so if you want to be angry and anyone, be angry at me.” He waved his hand, indicating the two boys should leave.</p><p>“What?” Orion remained baffled. “What exactly is this about?”</p><p>“The other day young Regulus asked me why Wizards are superior to Muggles.” A groan escaped Orion’s mouth, meaning Regulus likely asked his parents the question first.</p><p>“That again.” His son let out a sigh. “Apologies for our youngest bothering you like that.”</p><p>“Why are you apologizing?”</p><p>“Because I should have nipped the obnoxious repetition of that question in the bud and told him not to bother his elders with such nonsense.”</p><p>Arcturus let out a short laugh, finding what his son said quite preposterous. “I am right in assuming he’d asked you the question first?”</p><p>“We told him he should know the answer to that already,” Walburga muttered. “His brother is a horrid influence.</p><p>“I’m guessing you specifically told him that he should know the answer to that question rather than saying he should know the answer is that we are superior?”</p><p>“There’s no difference between the two,” his son said.</p><p>“Ah, but there is, for as Regulus clarified for me his question wasn’t about whether we are superior to muggles or not, but instead asking why we are superior to them.”</p><p>Orion gave him a puzzled look. “Again, no difference.”</p><p>“There is a definite difference between the two in that the words <em>are</em> and <em>why</em> convey very <em>different </em>meanings that Regulus has decerned despite his young age, but it’s actually nice to have another male in the family I can actually have an intelligent conversation with,” He turned and looked at Ignatius. “I hope you don’t take offense at me not including you in that as you are married into the family.”</p><p>“None taken.”</p><p>“That…”</p><p>Arcturus interrupted his son’s protest. “I’d also appreciate you not snuff out that child’s inquisitive mind, but if he does, in fact, pose any questions you or your wife do not comprehend I ask that instead of brushing him off that you send him my way or even the way of your brother-in-law. I really did enjoy having a conversation with him on the matter as brief as it was, but I’ve taken no offense at the inquires of his young mind. No, I welcome them and find the child amusing.”</p><p>“Amusing.” Walburga obviously didn’t like the use of the word.</p><p>“Amusing, as in entertaining and an enjoyable past time and not something I find funny. More importantly, you should take it as a compliment he’s pushing this line of inquiry as it is quite obvious that unlike his older brother he doesn’t object to the concept of blood purity.” His son and daughter-in-law looked thoroughly chastised; thankfully Walburga turned to get the mess the tin of sardines made cleaned up while he, Orion, and Ignatius headed back into the downstairs study.</p><p>Of course, Orion seemed far from amused in regards to his youngest son, but a smile appeared on Ignatius’ face, but he spoke in a low voice. “I wonder where Regulus found the information on how to build a catapult, but there is no telling what books from any of our libraries he’s actually read.” Which of course indicated Ingantius had the feeling Regulus found the information in one of his books, but then he added, “The books I have are all about magical ones.”</p><p>“Well, he is quite intelligent.” Which was more than Arcturus could say for his own son.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>